Casi GleeAngeles
by Fallen-shy
Summary: la historia de la Cuarta temporada de Casi Angeles con los personajes de Glee
1. Chapter 1

Los chicos del Glee Club después de la finalización de la escuela había decidido hacer un viaje juntos.

Sue Sylvester fue a los escoceses más brillantes de sus planes y pidió ayuda a un científico que había descubierto una cosa que a Sylvester podría ser de gran ayuda.

su plan se acaba de introducir en su lugar.

- Britt, un segundo que puede venir conmigo que tengo que decirte algo! -

- Yo también debo decirte algo San -

- Ok .. entonces nos vamos -

Llegada a la playa Santana tomó sus manos y comenzó a hablar:

ok .. sabes que para mi no es fácil hablar de sentimientos y esas cosas ... así que tengo un regalo para ti. - Santana sacó un paquete y sacó un llavero con una simple pasada de moda, y lo recogió.

- Así que ... ya sabes Te amo y que eres la única persona que me entiende y que haría cualquier cosa, así que esta es la llave de mi corazón y el don, porque mi corazón te pertenece a ti ... en un sentido metafórico aquí ... .. - Y puso el collar alrededor de su cuello dándole un beso en el hombro.

Brittany sonrió de su bolsillo y sacó un paquete idéntico al otro y sacó un folla idénticos.

- creo que hemos tenido la misma idea! - La rubia sonrió, mostrando la llave

- Quinn! - Ambos, dijieron, y luego se rieron juntas ...

- Ok .. a pesar de que Quinn nos ha aconsejado lo mismo ... esto también es válido para mí San, usted sabe que de ahora en adelante yo siempre te amaré, en el pasado he cometido muchos errores y te hecho sufrir mucho por la historia de Artie, pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante siempre vamos a estar juntas y porque nos salió, nadie nos puede separar, y nos amemos unos a otras, entonces te daré la llave de mi corazón que le pertenece a usted. - le puso collar alrededor del cuello y le dio un beso, lo cual lo profundizó Santana llevándose las manos a las caderas de la rubia y acercándola más a sí misma.

Después de unas horas los chicos estaban disfrutando de la playa y Santana y Puck fueron un rato en el agua con motos de agua, mientras que Quinn y Brittany los observaba desde la playa para tomar el sol.

- ¿Son peores que los niños! - Quinn, dijo sonriendo al ver a Puck y Santana, mientras sacaron la lengua la una al otro.

- .. Tiene razón ... y luego San dice que yo soy la chica .. mira .. parece que tienen 4 años ... - Brittany, dijo, mirando la escena.

- Eh .. ya es oficial que mi novio y tu novia son unos niños ... - ... Quinn, dijo con una risa que hico reír también la otra.

Mientras tanto, otras parejas se encontraban en el regocijo alrededor de la barra o caminando en la playa cuando escuchó un estruendo enorme y una enorme nube de polvo se levantó del suelo.

Santana y Puck se mostraron atónito a la escena antes que la explosión se hico sentir también en agua

- Brittany!- Estas fueron las últimas palabras de Santana antes de caer por el jet-ski y comenzar a llegar al fondo.


	2. Chapter 2

Había transcurrido un mes desde el estallido de la playa y Santana estaba en el bosque en busca de leña, cuando vio a una pequeña cabaña abandonada y entró.

No había nadie dentro, pero en una mesa de edad tenía una computadora.

Cuando lo vio, sonrió y rezó para que se encienda.

Lo intentó y lo encendió.

Busquè a la página web de McKinley para ver todas las fotos y ver las fotos del Glee Club y también las suya y de Brittany, dejó caer una lágrima en la mejilla, pero no se dejò caer y tomò algunas de ellas.

Mientras tanto, Sue Silvester había creado un academia de los Cheerios en una vieja mansión abandonada, y los bosques que rodean la villa construido un muro y puso las guardias en todas la entradas.

En "Cheerios Land" si se entraba no se escapaba mas, y Sue convenciò muchas personas que ahi dentro se vivia bien y que afuera estaban los salvajes que los querian matar.

Vagando el sitio encontró un video y lo abrió en donde estaba ablando la Sylvester

- Santana, seguro que tu ver este video, una, porque tengo que admitir que eres la más inteligente de todo ese grupo de cantantes y dos porque estoy segura que quermes ver a la tonta de tu novia , verdad? y se que tu no sabes si ella esta viva o muerta.

Bueno hoy estoy felices y te diré, sin embargo, está vivo y que está bien donde está, dentro del muro, ese muro que sólo se puede mirar desde fuera y que nunca se romperá ...

Bueno, te diré que yo no sólo tengo a ella, pero también tengo tus otros amigos:

Rachel Berry

Blaine Anderson

Artie Abrams

y Tina Cohen-Chang.

pero tranquila, ellos no te necesitan…

a la proxima vez Santana ... -

- Mi amor estás viva! - Eso es todo lo que Santana podría decir, estaba feliz de saber que sus amigos estaban vivos ahí, pero no rea my tranquila que ellos estab ahí -

Decidió regresar a los chicos que habían logrado ponerse a salvo con ella y habían creado un refugio para sobrevivir.

Finn y Sam, estaban tratando de encender un fuego, Kurt y Mercedes estaban buscando algo para cocinar mientras que Mike estaba tratando de arreglar una hamaca que le serviría para dormir.

- Chicos, ¡Ven aquí tengo cosas para decir - Santana dijo estas palabras al entrar en el refugio

Escuchando eso los chicos se acercaron a ella.

- Chicos, estaba vagaba por el bosque y vi una pequeña casa, dentro había una computadora y funcionó, así que tomè fotos de los chicos - dijo entregando a las foto para que las vean

- Luego vi un video en el sitio de McKinley, donde Sue estaba hablando directamente a mí y me dijo que más allá del muro, con ella están Brittany, Rachel, Blaine, Artie y Tina …, pero no dijo nada sobre Puck y Quinn…chicos tenemos que entrar y buscarlos, los quiero con nosotros….están conmingo en esto? -

- claro que si! - respondieron todos.


End file.
